


Memories Unrecalled

by UnderFoxglove



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Skyrim Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderFoxglove/pseuds/UnderFoxglove
Summary: Allanon's been doing his best to take care of well, everything lately. He didn't expect to find a freezing and confused woman wandering around the woods near his camp. Though honestly, maybe he should have with the way his life had become in the past several months. He decides that since he's already trying to prevent a war, stop a dragon up rising and joining just about every organization he'd ever heard of growing up, that he might as well add becoming a protector and mentor of the woman to the list too. Surely it'd be easier than everything else he's been involved with.·Val doesn't remember much from before she woke up in the frigid forest. Not where she was, how she got there or why everything seemed foreign, yet vaguely familiar to her at the same time. Everything she's seen since Allanon found her seemed to hold a very distant echo of memory but since that echo held no real substance for her mind to latch onto, she couldn't draw up the actual memories at all. She thought that maybe she could remember the sound of many voices singing but that too, drifted away as quickly as it came to her.(This is really more for myself than anything else, something to work on between breaks to keep me writing)





	1. A Quick Run Down

Some details first I think, since this kind of jumps right into several months after they meet and they've settled into a nice semi regular routine. Or as much of a routine that anyone around the Dragonborn can have.

 

Allanon is the Dragonborn, a Nord that simply wanted to return home after travelling and settled down on a nice farm or something. Maybe take on an apprentice to train, he had more than enough skills to pass on after all. Though his few friends at the time laughed at the idea, saying that 'settling down' wouldn't sit right on his shoulders and apparently their words held some serious weight because upon arriving back in Skyrim, he's accosted and nearly killed by Imperial soldiers along side Ulfric Stormclock. Then he's nearly killed by a dragon of all things and is asked to alert the Earl of what happened at Helgen..

It was just the start of a never ending string of favors and quests dropped into his hands. He thinks he's been taking the sudden changes and sudden power in his life with relative stride, though the little bits of chaos that end up being left in his wake _may_ beg to differ.

He saves people of course but sometimes they're more than a little bit confused at the antics he uses to do so and what he does after. 

So far he's joined the Companions and only recently was turned into a werewolf. He's spoken to Brynolf and planted the ring as requested but got sidetracked before getting to the hide out. Mostly, he's been busy doing a bunch of random favors for people in attempts to start a good saving and hording a bunch of materials he doesn't need yet but thinks might come in handy. He hasn't even had time to make it back to the court of Whiterun, let alone make his way up to meet the Grey with all the tasks on his plate. 

 

 

Val is a woman of no real description aside from having a warm smile, hair in a usually very neat crown braid, good house keeping skills, a love of animals and the ability to cause a bit a mischief if given the chance. Allanon learns quickly that there is always a place and a time to give her those chances, it usually makes it easier for him to skate by relatively unnoticed.

All she really knows is she's somewhere she wasn't before and since Allanon helped her when he really didn't have to, she wants to help him. Even if that means she's just keeping his home spotless and spoiling his horses (though that may be more for herself than for him if she was being honest) but if getting stronger and more skilled with the magic she has, means she can do that better then she's damn well going to do it.

 

He ends up taking her to his favorite residence outside of Whiterun and gives her free reign over it. She keeps the house tidy, tends the garden and hives, looks after his horses and he comes back more often than he used to to check on her. Sometimes when he's rested, he trains her a bit in magic and passes book after book to her to study but he's reluctant to train her to fight, he knows it's only inevitable if he wants to lessen his worry for her. 

When he's gone for extended periods of time he asks his fellow Companions to check on her and they agree because well, he's their brother now and it isn't often he asks them for something. It's actually alarming to Allanon, how quickly she took to Aela and how the Huntress became just as fond of her. Not that anyone that didn't know her would think of it as fondness but there was a warmth behind her harsh words that he normally only heard when she spoke to Skjor, the Twins or himself.

 

The two of them end up becoming an odd little family, enjoying simple companionship that leads to them bickering like brother and sister more times than not. He calls her a mother hen and she asks him if he's ransacked any graves lately. All in all, they've grown very fond of one another, even if it doesn't seem like it at times.

 

[At some point, each chapter is going to be a different area of the story in a round about way. Like, Allanon takes Val to the Thieves Guild because vampires have been showing up at his house and surprise surprise, she gets along great with Vex and Brynolf. He doesn't have to be an oracle to see it will to be a dangerous friendship for everyone around them. Not that her friendship with Aela is much better? He hopes that introducing her to Mjoll will lead her to safer grounds but it's Riften and well.. It's _Riften_.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this was oddly inspired by falling back into playing the game on my days off to wrap up the main story line/finish up the trophies and stumbling upon the songs The Parting Glass by Karliene and Rún by SKÁLD while doing so.
> 
> I know links don't work here but they're both really good songs.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NHB1euZvKM < Karliene - SKÁLD > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dth5wcnXLZ4
> 
> Also probably wont be all that detailed and a bit straight to the point on a lot of the quest things.  
> I'm really just experimenting in boredom and it was this or Dragon Age~


	2. Chapter 2

Allanon was about to sprint up to his door when he heard suspicious shouts from behind his house. Pausing, he wondered if he really wanted to come across yet another physical squabble or yet another group of bandits.. Then he recognized Aela and Vals voice and ended up far too curious for his own good.

  
Usually that curiosity ended up dropping him in a Forsworn camp or surrounded by druager. As silently as he could he made his way beyond his home and stopped just at the garden at the site in front of him. Aela was firing verbal jabs at the poor woman while throwing physical ones as well, all while Val was desperately attempting to do what she was instructing her to do.

  
"Oh come on! I know you can do better than this welp. I can see it in your stance, you have potential"

  
He stood by, knowing Aela was more than aware of his arrival, their wolf senses were much too keen for her to not know and watched as she continued to practically abuse his unaware charge.

  
"You're small but that means you're capable of being quick, much quicker than this. Use it to your advantage, never hesitate to teach your opponent a lesson"

  
When Aela had her down on the ground for what seemed like the millionth time, she practically growled up at her, kicking her foot out to connect with Aelas leg before twisting in order to throw more weight behind her attack. Aela let out an almost victorious shout as she was thrown off balance for a moment and rolled away from her.

  
"Thats it! Use that anger but never let it cloud your mind fully. You need your mind to stay sharp, watchful"

  
As she pushed herself up off the ground he decided that enough was enough, this training session should end before Aela had her in a battered mess.. Or at least.. More of one than she already was.

  
"I see you have no problem tormenting my charge"

  
She straightened and smiled back at him, her mouth opened clearly ready to remark but it wasn't her snark that came at him first.

  
"She's not tormenting me Al, I asked her for tips"

  
Aela let out an amused chuckle at his widened eyes.

  
"She learns better with hands on teaching and so far any time she goes down, she gets right back up"

  
He didn't miss the tone of his friends voice, it was similar to when she had praised him before officially joining the Companions. The object of this praise however, was busying herself now dusting off the dirt from her clothes while making her way to the garden and didn't seem to notice their conversation much.

  
"Aela"

 

She ignored the warning in his voice and almost affectionately bumped into him as she walked by.

  
"Why not bring her up to Jorrvaskr from time to time, Kodlak has grown curious you know and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind a chance to teach her if she's willing. She's spoiled enough of them with those apple pastries she makes, might as well make them work for it hm"

  
He'd asked Kodlak himself what felt like months ago, if he could send a Companion to check in on Val when he was away. It was simply to make sure she was okay, bandits seemed to be roving everywhere and although she was getting better with her magic and he had relative high thoughts of her improvement with a dagger, he still wanted to make sure someone was there to watch her back.

  
Just in case.

  
"Perhaps we will come up later this eve"

  
He looked back at Aela as she clicked her tongue.

 

"Reflect our lesson Val. I'll be sure to test you on it soon and be sure our Brother holds to his word to join us this evening"

  
Val looked up, hands full of freshly picked herbs and smiled at her.

  
"I'll personally make sure he walks through the doors before the sun has set"

  
He shook his head, a slight smile stretching his own lips at the comment and Aelas responding chuckle. He knew Val wouldn't of heard it but damn, those two were getting along like wildfire.

  
Who would of thought.

  
Only issue was, he didn't particularly want Val to be considered as a prospective Companion, sure she'd be good at it if given the chance. He saw the potential Aela saw of course. But she was a warmhearted person who preferred so far to help others without bloodshed, even if she could at times be morally ambiguous. He didn't wish the Beast upon her. Maybe he should bring her with him to the College of Winterfall? She could hone her magic and he could be relatively sure that his friends there would look after her while he was off doing quests.

  
"Allanon?"

  
He was jerked out of his thoughts by the concern in her voice. Blinking he looked down at her and frowned at her state. There was smears of mud on her face, her braided hair falling loose and dusted by dirt. There were definitely a few pieces of grass twining through it and he could already see bruises forming on her exposed skin. He didn't even want to think about the state of her clothes.

"You look a right mess"

  
She snorted and dropped her herbs into a basket he hadn't noticed she had near by.

  
"How kind of you to point that out"

  
The slight laughter in her voice pulled a full smile from him now.

  
"I have been known for brutal honesty from time to time"

  
He followed her quietly into the house and as always, was actually a little amazed at how well she tended the place. He couldn't see a cobweb anywhere and the smell of dust that usually clung to the air was now completely absent. Instead he could smell the lavender she had drying near the fire. He'd more than once considered giving her run of his home within Whiterun as well but he wasn't sure how keen on the idea Lydia would be.

  
"I've been speaking to Gwendolyn and Alfhild, they think that I can work with them or possibly Arcadia may take me on"

  
He knew where this was going but he allowed her to continue as he put away some of the new items he'd acquired while being away. She'd start talking about alternative living arrangements after a list of possible employments he figured, just like she had a month back.

  
"If not, Elrindir may need some help with the tavern upkeep and maybe he'd lend me a room for it"

  
Now he turned.

  
"You know that isn't necessary, you're here acting as my Steward after all and honestly, I don't think anyone else could keep this place so warm"

  
She frowned at him and crossed her arms but he pressed on.

  
"Don't bring up my forming a family again, that wont be for some time and even then, you can come with us to my main estate. Children love you" he walked by and patted her head "You'd make a wonderful nanny, you fret over everything"

  
He didn't have to turn around to know that she was glaring daggers into his back.

  
"I'm going out to tend to Ran and Imr"

  
The door opened and closed and he sighed. She'd sneak the horses some apples, gaining even more favor from them before brushing them down. Which he supposed was good in the long run, he didn't think either of the beasts would throw her if she rode them. Him however, they didn't hesitate to give a good toss from time to time.

  
It should probably alarm him at how the things in his life seemed to react better to her than him. In just the short amount of time, his house was more like a home than a bed to drop in and the few people that had been avoiding him outside of Whiterun would greet him with smiles, instead off a look of suspicion and slight fear because he was the Dragonborn. All because she had visited them a few times and they knew she lived with him.

  
Honestly though, it was a bit of a relief. There was a bit of order around him, that he didn't have to have a hand in himself. It made things actually feel a bit normal sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

He dug through his satchel for the things that he'd gotten for her, figuring since Aela had so kindly rolled her in dirt that maybe she'd accept the new garments. They were simple enough he knew she wouldn't assume they were overtly expensive and most importantly, it wasn't a dress.

Which he had learned quickly that she would barely look at let alone wear without the threat of death looming over her.

  
They also weren't specked with blood, so that was a bonus.

  
He gotten through putting away his things and packing away the things he wanted to sell in a separate backpack before she'd come in. She still looked a bit unhappy with him but he risked passing the clothing off to her anyway. Though he had to be careful to make the gift seem as though it wasn't actually a one. Her frown deepened but he saw the glint of mischief appear in her eyes.

  
"Whats this? Something else you looted from a corpse? Or was it an actual tomb this time?"

  
The taunt made him smile, there was no heat to it but her comment even gave him an out.

  
"They're another thing I don't need but don't want to haggle in order to sell"

  
Not a lie, he hated bartering with Belethor over clothing he knew were in good condition but the merchant just didn't agree with his eyes.

  
"Belethor can be _quite_ daunting if he wants to be"

  
She said it so seriously, as though she hadn't passed off some less than ideal items to the man for more than he would have gotten himself. She hadn't even done more than speak to him kindly and smiled. To think of what she could do with a bit of practice, she'd easily have men wrapped around her fingers, though there were several women that she'd easily twist as well.

  
He watched her run her hands over the leather trousers and inspect the charcoal colored shirt with a thoughtful silence. He'd hoped that she'd like them and it looked like she did.

  
"Then it's good that I wont have to deal with him so soon hm"

  
She laughed and shook her head at him.

  
"I'm going to gather some water"

  
He stopped at the comment.

  
"What for?"

  
But he never got an answer because she was already out of the doors with two buckets. When she returned she set one in his room and took the other with her. He looked at it for a moment before turning to her.

  
"Uhm?"

  
Barely even looking back at him she sighed.

  
"Well what are you waiting for? Freshened up already"

  
He watched her descend the ladder into the basement holding the bucket of water with such a skilled ease he was actually impressed. 

  
Aela was helping her way more than he ever had with his attempts at training her. Maybe she had a point in the hands on part of her teaching. It definitely helped that she wasn't at all concerned with hurting the woman.

  
With a shrug he turned to his room and closed the doors. Far be it from him to ignore her sudden order. Gods above knew that he shouldn't put off a chance to clean the sweat and dirt from traveling from his body, even though he'd had a rarely calm venture back. There hadn't even been a bear or wolf pack to stall him. When he came out fresh and dressed in clean clothing, she was already sitting at the counter. Hair re-braided in a snug crown braid and dressed in her new clothing.

  
He didn't make it out of the room more than three steps before she was chucking his bag at him and pulling up his weapon.

  
"Okay, let's go"

  
He blinked, clutching his bag to his chest and automatically accepted the weapon in confusion.

  
"What? Where?"

  
She was tugging up her one of own daggers up off the table by the door where he kept placing it. So she knew exactly where it was every time she might need it. One by the door, one by her bed and one he wished she'd keep on her person at all times.

  
"I told Aela I would have you through Jorrvaskrs doors before the sun set and that's what I'm going to do"

  
He hadn't actually believed her when she'd told Aela that she was going _personally_ bring him there but honestly, maybe he should have. With a grunt he plucked up his second backpack of unwanted loot. Looked like he was going to see Belethor today after all.

  
Apparently, while she was 'tending' to the horses she'd readied them, saddles and all. She smiled as Ran practically met her half way. Traitorous horse never came to meet him so eagerly but then again, when he took him out it was usually followed shortly by dragons descending on them as they made their way through treacherous wild lands filled with bandits, wild animals and the dead. When she took him out, it was a nice calm trot to the Whiterun stables and sugar treats.

  
Nah, he guessed that if it came down to it he'd wouldn't want to meet himself half way either.

  
They rode in a comfortable silence, she greeted the few people they came across and they smiled warmly up at her and in turn, up at him as well. It was pure magic, her affect on the atmosphere around him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to wrap his head around it.

  
They made it up the steps to Jorrvaskrs well before the sun was to set, probably because she had accompanied him to barter with Belethor. He hadn't expected to find Aela leaning against the doors to greet them however. An almost feral smile showing her teeth at their appearance.

  
"You're earlier than expected Allanon" she strode forward and draped an arm over Vals shoulders "But with your company, I shouldn't be surprised.. Come, Kodlak is waiting.. For both of you"

He saw the surprise on Vals face when she threw a look back at him as they walked towards the doors. He could practically see the questions in her eyes.

"Aela, I'm no Companion!"

The only response she gave was a short 'hmpf' she didn't speak again until she was pushing the doors open in front of them. 

"We'll see"

If Aela didn't have a flare for sounding ominous when it wasn't needed, then he wasn't the Dragonborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Kodlak was indeed waiting for them. Aela had marched Val and subsequently him, through the main hall and down into the living quarters and straight to the Harbinger own personal room.

  
They were greeted with a warm smile and definitely assessing eyes.

  
Aela was apparently passing on her own thoughts to the man, which he wished he knew of so that he could have given Val his opinion on the Companions and what the inner circle really was. Then again with him coming and going, part of him was surprised that the Huntress hadn't brought Val up here before now.

  
"It's good to see you Allanon, it has been quite some time since you've been able to return"

  
It took Val a while to finally settle down and relax as the three of them spoke. He figured if Aela had remained it wouldn't have taken so long but it was good to see her become at ease with Kodlak on her own.

  
"Aela tells me that you've been asking her to train her lately"

  
He noted the slight paling of her face at the comment.

  
"I hope that that's okay, it's only on the times she visits so that I'm not interfering with anything important"

  
The man just shook his head slightly with a laugh.

  
"There's certainly nothing to be worried about Val, in fact she's taken Ria and Athis turns to scout the area when she doesn't have any jobs on hand. So I'm sure she's been enjoying your training bouts as much as you have"

  
Finally, a genuine smile from her.

  
"I think she enjoys taunting me more than anything really"

  
Allanon snorted at the comment and Kodlak was laughing whole heartedly.

  
"Aye, she has as much a bite to her words as she does with a weapon"

  
The rest of their evening went by in a practical blur. Tilma retrieved them for dinner and he watched as Val, though still not completely comfortable, engaged with the rest of the Companions happily enough.

  
He also saw Aela seemed quite content with how things were going. Not that he really knew where she was trying to steer things aside from possibly getting Val to become a full fledged Companion herself.   
  
  
Before they headed off he saw Tilma patting her shoulder with a smile and caught Kodlak informing her that she was welcome up even on her own at any time.

  
He noted on their way back home that she was smiling almost absently.

  
"I take it you enjoyed yourself then?"

  
She nodded steering Ran back onto the path away from a wild flower patch he'd been trying to take them to.

  
"I did, Kodlak actually asked if I'd be interested in helping Tilma keep up with the place"

  
That had not been what he'd expected actually, perhaps the Harbinger had sensed his unease at the thought of her becoming a Companion after all.

  
"Did you accept?"

 

He was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that though.

  
"Of course, Tilma is nice and I don't mind cleaning. I'll be heading up tomorrow morning so that she can show me the ropes"


	5. Chapter 5

Him and Mjoll had gone and taken care of not just the one witches that Kodlak had requested in order to cure himself, he'd decided that they were going to take them all out.

Just in case.

He knew Aela would never want to give up the gift she'd been given but if Vilkas or Farkas wanted an end to wolf inside them, then he'd be sure they knew he could help them. Everything had gone according to plan, Mjoll was resting in his home within the walls and he was fine.

But still, it felt like something was wrong or was at least going to go wrong.

He didn't learn what until he was met by Torvar and Aela half way up the steps. Silver Hand bodies littering the area.

"They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them but I think a few stragglers made it out"

His heart stopped at Torvars words and he sprinted up the stairs as quickly as he could. Not only for his friends but another thought spurred him forward.

Had Val stayed the night tonight? She'd been staying occasionally in order to wake up early and help Tilma prepare breakfast for the next day. Once inside he didn't even have a chance to look around before Vilkas was at him, hand grabbing his shoulder in a grip he knew would have hurt had he not still been in his armor.

"Where have you been?!"

He didn't shake off the hand.

"I was-"

It was Kodlaks voice that cut him off.

"Enough Vilkas, he was doing my bidding he does not have to explain himself for his absence"

Now he looked around to find Kodlak crouching beside Ria, who had Val supported from behind as he was pressing a cloth to her shoulder.

"Is everyone okay?! What happened?!"

Kodlak smiled up at him, caught his eye and he knew his panic was now souly focused on the woman he was tending.

Val simply frowned up at him.

"We're all breathing yes?" a quick look to Kodlak, who nodded and she let out a sigh "It seems we're all fine Allanon"

He helped Ria get her to her feet and when she went to usher her forward to a chair, he simply scooped her up and crossed the space in several quick steps before depositing her in it and turning to look at the chaos the hall had been left in.

"It is remarkable to me, that one small change could have such a large difference in an outcome"

Kodlaks voice was pinched, clearly still in pain from the attack but Allanon knew it could have been much much worse. He didn't see any one severely wounded, only the bodies of the Silver Hand laid on the floor.

"They came while everyone was asleep, would have taken my life had she not intervened, no one expected her magic to join the fight. I still do not know why she was up and about at such an hour though"

They both turned to the woman that Ria and Tilma were now fussing over and she shrugged, only for Ria to smack her uninjured side.

"None of that now, we haven't gotten the potion on it yet"

Her face screwed up into a displeased scowl before looking back up at them.

"I couldn't get settled, so I decided to tidy up and walk outside a bit for fresh air.. Didn't really expect to encounter anything so.. Unexpected as people breaking in and attacking"

A pat on his shoulder and Kodlak motioned for him to follow.

He threw a warning look at Val hoping she'd stay put until he could look over whatever injury she'd gotten and slipped off with the man.

"Were you successful with the witches?"

After quickly filling Kodlak in on his success and them coming up with a new plan, he ventured back into the hall to find all of the Companions in the process of cleaning up. Val unfortunately, right by their sides. With a sigh he felt clear to his bones, he joined them as well.

It took them the rest of the night to right everything and by the time that was done, he was more than ready to cart Val off and finally get some rest. But before they could walk out of the doors, Vilkas was calling him over.

Damn. He knew that look, it was the look someone always got when they decided that he was going to help them accomplish something. At least it was someone he knew and called a friend though.

With a promise to join him in reclaiming the stolen fragments of Wuuthrad and ensure that the Silver Hand never attempted something like this again, he was off. Unfortunately, Ria had slipped her arm in Vals as Vilkas and him spoke and pulled her off towards the living quarters. No doubt getting the woman back into a cot towards the end of their cleaning, she'd started to look dead on her feet..

Maybe it'd be safer if she were left there until Vilkas and him had dealt with the problem at hand.. They were clearly safer in numbers. It also looked like helping Kodlak with his cure was going to be put on hold for a few weeks.

 

\-- 

 

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a relatively blood blur.

Vilkas and him had cleared the fort of it's Silver Hand occupants, hopefully dealing with the group for good before returning to Jorrvaskr. They'd encountered at least three groups of bandits on the road and managed to escort a farmer and his wife to someplace at least relatively safe before heading off to Whiterun.

He knew his day was far from over when Farkas met them the moment they returned, saying that once they were ready that Kodlak had wanted Circle members to meet in the Underforge for a meeting. Apparently, that meeting was for Eorlund to bring the newly reforged Wuuthrad and present it to him with Kodlak stating that they would all travel to Ysgramor together.

The whole thing had an air to it that Allanon wasn't certain he liked but what the hell.

Vilkas told them upon arrival that he wished to remain behind, stating he had let his anger and rage cloud his judgement. And he honestly wasn't surprised when Farkas balked at the Frostbite Spiders ahead of them after dealing with them on his initial test. Then it was just him, Kodlak and Aela making their way into the final chamber.

The whole ritual itself was simple, light the fire, Kodlak dropped the witches head into the fire and defeat the spectral wolf that came at them. It would have been just as easy had only Aela and him taken on the spirit.

Once it was all done, he could see the change immediately. The same smile was on his face but his eyes, they definitely looked different. More at ease than he'd ever seen them before.

When Kodlak called Aela and him to his side, he hadn't expected the gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. Nor the words that followed which left him as the leader of the Companions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon really just wants to sit back and take a couple weeks to not be an important person that everyone wants to do something. But that is not the plan when you live the life of the Dragonborn.
> 
> Val wants to help but also knows that if she lets him spend too much time to lay about that he wont want to get back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're living at the Tundra Homestead (I don't think I really specified??) it ended up becoming pretty much my favorite home in the whole game (aside from Riften) because of how homely it seems. Plus it puts them near a major hold without being inside of it? He's got Breezehome as well but that's it so far.
> 
> Only think that drove me crazy about it was the fact that dragons just kept coming when I'd fast travel there?! Almost. Every. Single. Time. Then after finding Serana?? Groups of vampires would show up, along with the almost mandatory dragon(s) because there were several times when TWO dragons would come down on us, a frost annnd fire.. Absolutely faaaantastic...

Sighing Allanon stretched out on the fur he had set down in the shade of the pine tree outside of his home.

  
He'd decided after settling things at Jorrvaskr and doing a bit more foot work with their requests, it was time for a little relaxation at home. He'd spent a night showing Val some tips with her magic and was thoroughly pleased that she was coming along with Restoration spells so well. She shied away from fire spells but ice? She was a natural when it came to ice casting. After that, she'd slipped back down to the cellar and her cot.

He still wasn't happy that she refused to use one of the available beds in the main room but when she pointed out that it was cooler and much quieter down there, he hadn't been able to argue with her about it anymore. 

_'Besides Allanon, you snore. Loudly.'_

  
She had allowed him to bring her some new furs and some extra pillows. So little victories he supposed. He'd awoken to a note stuck to the door frame that she had gone up to Whiterun and would return sometime in the after noon. So he'd decided to enjoy the sunny day outside for a little nap.  
  
  
He tried to ignore the sound of light footsteps coming to him, knowing now that those well placed steps were Val finally coming to get him after coming back from the market.  
  


"Allanon"

  
He draped an arm over his eyes and grunted.

  
" _Allanon come on I know you're awake_ "

  
Slowly, he removed his arm and squinted up at the woman standing above him.

  
"What now Val"

  
Arms crossed she shifted her weight to her left leg.

 

"Mjoll said that you hadn't gone to the Greybeards yet? Even after they summoned you?"

 

He cursed both women silently in his mind. Why did he tell Mjoll that he was stalling the climb up to High Hrothgar. He should have known that she would relay the information to his charge... Though recently, it seemed more like _he'd_ become _her_ charge.

  
"Val, I just need a break.. A lots been going on, I just want to relax a little bit before y'know.. Climbing 7000 steps on mountain to meet up with a bunch of old men"

  
Her eyes held compassion but her expression reminded him of his Mother when he'd slack off on chores growing up.. Yeah, she'd make a damn good Nanny if he ever had kids.. He didn't think that they'd be able to get away with anything with the woman around. It'd be a blessing and a curse if he could keep her around long enough for that to happen.

  
"You can't just put this off, it's too important"

  
He groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

  
"In three days, Mjoll will be back from Riften.. We'll pack up some unwanted treasure and armor and sell it along the way to Ivarstead"

 

He heard her sigh and then felt her presence come in close to him.. Risking a glance up, he found she'd settled down in the shade with him and was pulling out a book that he'd recently given her. When she caught him peeking up, she pulled a bottle of mead from the basket that she'd had and leaned it against his arm.

 

"At least you have a plan"

  
He smiled and snatched the offered drink up.

  
"I almost always have a plan"

 

Page turned she barely even looked over at him but he did catch a quick side eye at him.

  
"Almost... You know eventually you could let me tag along.."

  
He made it seem like he was thinking about it before finally shifting to lay on his side towards her.

  
"Maybe.. Gotta get better with a blade first, magic is good but it takes longer for a blade to dull than magic to drain"

  
Lips pursed she turned the page again. He could tell she was already more than halfway through the book.. He was really going to have to get her to the mages college before long. There were only so many books he could bring her before actual teachers would be needed. 

  
"That's why Aela and Vilkas are training me when you're gone.. Mjoll even offered to give me some pointers when she's around"

 

\--

 

 It wasn't unexpected to him that there was more to worry about going up the mountain than the 'passing wolves' and icy steps that he and Mjoll had been told about.

  
He was starting to believe that if anyone thought that something couldn't or wouldn't happen, that it would inevitably happen if he was in the near vicinity of the place. Didn't that mean he was the living embodiment of a literal curse though?

  
He was sure that if he were in others places and he saw someone like him coming, he'd think that. He'd also get the hell out of dodge because of it. But between Mjoll and himself, the trolls roving the steps and ice wraiths weren't much of a problem. The steps themselves however, were a bit of an issue.

He'd lost his footing one too many times for his liking and from the grumbling that was coming from his companion, she was in a similar mind set.

  
"Allanon, if you trip one more time I have half a mind to throw you over my shoulder and carry you the rest of the way"

  
That was far beyond tempting for him.

  
"I wont fight you if you try, anything would beat walking up these steps"  
  
  
She chuckled and simply trudged on beside him, no doubt ready to throw her arm out and snag his shoulder to prevent him from slipping down the mountain side and his own death. He was surprised that Mjoll was allowed inside with him but she remained near the entrance while he consulted with the men.

 

Their tests were simple enough, which was because he was 'truly the dragon born' and the words came naturally to him. Once he was done and they were satisfied, yet another quest fell into his hands.

  
As they exited the hall, Mjoll rolled her shoulders.

  
"What now?"  
  
  
With a sigh he pulled up his hood to ward off the winds.

 

"We're off to Ustengrav"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever listen to a song you haven't heard in a long time and just kind of.. Get overwhelmed with how much you love the song and how it holds new meaning to you? I did that to myself with The Cave by Mumford and Sons recently.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course someone had beaten him to the damn horn.. It was just his luck he figured.

 

He hadn't even wanted to track down the person that left him the note but as Mjoll pointed out, if he didn't then he couldn't finish doing what the Greybeards had 'requested'. But he knew, he just knew that it was just going to lead him to yet another string of favors phrased as 'requests' that he couldn't really deny.

 

Delphine, the woman that had stolen the Horn of Jurgen from the tomb had easily turned it over to him once he agreed to prove to her that he was indeed, the Dragonborn. He decided on the way back to High Hrothgar that he was going to take an unexpected trip to the college and bring Val with him to see the place and hon her magic even more while he and Mjoll returned to the Sleeping Giant Inn to join Delphine for more details and where they would be travelling.

 

He thanked the Gods that their journey to Winterhold went smoothly, or well as smoothly as things with him involved could go. There were some wolves and a more than tenatious bear but with two skilled warriors and an up and coming mage, none of them even got a scratch. He wouldn't include the quick bit that he got because Val had him healed within moments of the injury happening.

  
"Allanon didn't tell me that you had gotten so good with magic! It's no wonder he wants to show you the College"

  
She could have blushed at Mjolls praise but her cheeks were already rosy from the cold, so he couldn't quite tell for sure.

  
"Magic isn't a problem so far.. It's the physical stuff that I need to get better at"

They'd made their way to the town in relative peace after that, Mjoll promising Val that she would try and teach her what she knew and Val beaming up at the warrior in clear joy. They all rested before he'd practically drug Val to Mirabelle and then with the Master Wizards permission, to Tolfdir for official introductions.. He'd spoken the mage of Val a couple of times, asking him for advice on getting her started in learning but he'd been particularly happy when finally getting to meet the young mage in the flesh.

 

"It's always a pleasure to meet a student willing to learn! Come come, let us see where you are so that you can join the class for it's next lesson!"

  
He'd expected Val to be a bit reserved and cautious with the new people but he was happy to see that she was relaxed and happy to join Tolfdir in the main hall. He knew she'd be at the right level to jump right in with lessons here. Tolfdir would be absolutely delighted and he knew Val would be more than willing to absorb whatever knowledge that she could here. He figured he should have her write to Jorrvaskr though, to let them know that she's going to be away for a while. Aela would probably tell her to start a training regiment so that her body wouldn't forget the lessons that they'd been teaching her.

 

"Have you been introduced to Savos, the Arch-Mage yet? We will stop by on the tour so that you can meet him officially.. It's always good for him to be aware of the students studying here.. Allanon?" 

  
He quickly turned his attention back to the pair at his name.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
Tolfdir motioned for him to follow them and he quickly fell into step behind them, adding a comment here and there about his own knowledge of the place. Usually what areas he found best to study and practice. They got a moment in with Savos but Tolfdir quickly ushered them away when Ancano appeared to start in yet another rant with the Arch-Mage. It didn't take long for the man to assess Vals ability, he clicked his tongue in satisfaction as he clapped the two of them on the shoulder.  
  
  
"After this we can meet with the class for a quick excursion.. The rest of the class is meeting me at Saarthal to look over the tomb and help collect some artifacts, two extra pairs of hands will come in handy"

  
He stifled the groan that threatened to happen and caught the quick hidden smirk that appeared on Vals face before she turned away.. Of course she knew his reluctance to go somewhere else.. She'd heard the many stories about how he'd be doing one thing only to get tugged off course and end up stuck in some other persons ordeal for the next several weeks, only to return to his original task wiped out and tired of fighting things.

  
\--  
 

It was him that stumbled upon a secret passageway while looking around the damn place, it was just his luck.. Even as he went to find Tolfdir to show him what he'd found, he knew he was just throwing himself off into yet another direction. Another divergence from his original plans, plans he wasn't even entirely sure where they started if he really thought about it. His only relief in the situation was that Val seemed completely content moving between J'zargo and Brelyna in order to help them with their tasks, which was her task. She simply smiled up at him as she continued past, hands full of tools. He kept his mouth shut about the discovery, completely aware that she'd be determined to join them into the unknown area of the site if she were to find out about it.

 

It was a damn good thing too because by the end of Tolfdir and his investigation, between the puzzles, the traps and draugr, he was beside himself. Then the two of them had to take on Jyrik Gauldurson, only to discover that nothing worked.. It wasn't until Tolfdir turned his attention to the giant glowing orb that he finally started to make any headway against their enemy.

 

"Can you return to the College and inform Savos Aren of this discovery? Please, hurry"

 

Shouldering his weapons he sucked in a slow breath and made his way back through to the original site where he watched Val and Brelyna look over something one of them had found. Would it really be alright to leave Val here after this? Anything that suddenly came up like this... It almost always meant disaster was well on its way. 

 

He only thought on it for a moment more before slowly walking over to her and his friends. He'd brought her all the way here, he couldn't possibly try to get her to leave with him again.. Not when he remembered how aptly she was taking in the place and possibilities. He'd do what Tolfdir had asked and set off to finish off what he had started before hand..

  
When he and Mjoll were finally making their way back out of town he couldn't help but let loose yet another sigh. On the way to Delphine it looked like they were going to make yet another stop in order to retrieve some stolen books. But knowing how things went around him? It would probably be at least a month before he'd set foot back in the College. He could only hope that things stayed calm and quiet there until he returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter in Vals POV because I'm not sure how to write her yet and may favor Allanon over the two of them.

Though she missed the quiet little house and the little garden of Allanons home, the comfort she'd found in the routine of visiting Jorrvaskr and training with the Companions Val had found a different sort of comfort at the College. One that was rooted within the chance to expand her abilities and the almost infinite amount of information around her to absorb. She was surprised at how easily she'd become comfortable there, everything was amazing and almost relaxing to her.

  
Aside from the mysterious orb that had been brought within its walls that was. Just being around it seemed to put her on edge, that and she didn't like the way that the visiting Altmer, _Ancano_ looked at it. Then again, Ancano himself put her on edge as well. Something about him rang false to her but it wasn't like she had any evidence to put towards the feeling. 

  
She tried to steer clear of him and of Hall of Elements as much as possible because of it but she wasn't entirely alone with that. Some of the other students also seemed to spend less time there than they had previously as well.. Aside from lectures, everyone seemed to find themselves new practice locations.

  
She spent a lot of her time outside of lessons in the library, reading anything that she could get her hands on.. Urag refused to let her handle any of the books he personally had locked up but after a bit of persuasion and possibly a bit of bribery, he relented so long as she remained close to his desk. She'd smiled at him with her little victory, pulled over a stool and sat almost right in front of him with a quick pat to the empty desk in front of her.

  
After several hours of reading and a couple books finished, she'd carefully hand over the current 'special' edition back to the librarian and slip away to find J'zargo or Brelyna to see if they wanted help or wanted to practice together. Several weeks passed like this. A cycle of reading, visiting the town to get some air and exercise, practicing and lessons before she started to get antsy.

  
Luckily, several of the elder mages were more than eager to recruit her aide in various tasks that could be completed within the town beyond or within the College itself.

Mostly she really enjoyed spending time with J'zargo and Brelyna when she could. They were both easy for her to talk to and although J'zargo himself wasn't as keen with sharing tips with her, he still seemed to enjoy the competition that she provided him by being there. Even asked her if she'd be able to persuade Allanon to take some scrolls he had made in order to test them so that he could continue expanding his knowledge there. He may also have mentioned that Allanon should do so alone, just in case.

  
But still, she worried about Allanon and Mjoll.. He'd given her a brief farewell before departing but unlike usual, he hadn't really given her any information on what he was headed off to do. Just promised her that he'd return within the month hopefully and then if she wanted, they could head back to Whiterun.

  
She would just have to keep herself busy and learn as much as she could while she was here. That way she'd be one step closer to being able to actually help Allanon, instead of simply behind his glorified maid that he sent better warriors to check in on while he was away.

  
She'd decided shortly after they'd left for Winterhold that once she was confident enough that her presence wouldn't slow them down or put them in more risk than they were already in that she wouldn't take no for an answer when asking to join Allanon on his travels.

  
It had been great, being there to heal Allanon in the midst of dealing with the bear that had come barreling out of the forest at them. She'd admired Mjoll for her sheer strength and ability to back Allanon up the entire fight.

  
She wanted to be able to do that too.

  
She knew that it wouldn't always be possible but she didn't want to be left behind simply because he was worried about her well-being. She wanted to be considered because of the fact that she'd grown stronger and more resilient, that she'd be good to have around.

Mostly? She wanted to help him as he was helping people. It left her feeling warmer, happier about the world around them and then maybe he wouldn't look so exhausted all of the time. Or grimace when someone new approached him. Hell, if she was good enough then maybe she could help him chip away at the seemingly never ending list of tasks and quests that he had on his shoulders. She was game for just about anything, so long as it didn't involve stumbling around in caves and getting lost under ground.

  
She couldn't shake the fear that crept through her at the idea of getting lost in a cavern.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting to where Urag had directed him was easy enough, if it weren't for the rain that was.

  
Fellglow Keep itself was also pretty easy to deal with. He'd been surprised at the locked up vampires within but not enough so to really raise an eye at it if he were being honest with himself.

  
He may have decide to leave Orthorn behind for a little bit, deciding that a little bit of a longer wait to be free was in order since it was pretty much the mans fault that he was there in the first place.

  
The decision quickly ranked pretty high on his list of accidental bouts of good foresight because then they were fighting a rather skilled sorceress that referred to herself as 'The Caller' when spoken to.. If Orthorn had joined them, he was fairly sure he would have gotten in their way more than actually help them while fighting.

  
Once her and her damned atronachs were dealt with, he sent Mjoll to finally release the man and turned his attention to picking up whatever he thought he'd need or knew he could sell off with ease.

Books in hand and Orthorn sent on his way, Allanon figured that they could use a rest and since the keep was effectively cleared of dangers? It was the perfect place to bed down for a night.

Plus Mjoll had a hell of a way of making rabbit stew and he'd managed to comb through the place for every ingredient he knew she'd need to make it. Once they settled, food in hand and wounds healed completely, they relaxed the best they could by the fire.

"You know Allanon, you probably could have had that man take the books back to the College for you"

The spoon he'd been raising up to his mouth froze in place as his eyes locked on Mjoll from across the fire.

"By the nine Mjoll, you couldn't have mentioned that before we let him run off?!"

His companion did a good job at holding herself still but he could definitely see her shoulders shaking with what he knew had to be laughter.

"It.. Was under my assumption that y-you were aware of that"

Mirth coated her words so heavily he was actually shocked the sentence came out without a hiccup and then all he could do was let his shoulders slump.

"Honestly, I was a bit too focused on the fact that I had everything you needed to make this damn stew to even think of that"

Now she was laughing out right at him.

"It is probably for the better then, he ran off with them once it is possible he would have done so again"

  
Mjoll probably meant it to soothe him but honestly, it didn't do a very good job of it.

 

\--

 

Delphine had been right. 

  
He knew it the moment they had entered the town and was met by a frantic woman warning them off.

  
"No, you don't want to go up there! A dragon... it's attacking!"

  
Of course it was, ever since getting taken by the Imperials after returning home dragons seemed to be popping up everywhere.. Especially after he'd helped Whiterun with the one that had attacked it's watch tower.

  
They made it up the hill to where the woman had pointed them in time to hear the thing speaking over the mound. Instantly, the air felt different and his senses seemed to heighten in it's presence. Once the second dragon had risen, he felt their words directed to him, felt them but didn't understand what they were saying. Just that there was a definite air of displeasure from the pair. Delphine and Mjoll braced for combat just as the first took off and the second launched into battle.

  
The whole thing drug on longer than he would have liked, he barely even had a chance to worry about the people with him in it all but was thankful that he'd made so many potions to be shared between them. He hadn't struck the final blow and he wasn't sure who had, just that if patterns followed how they normally did that Mjoll had probably pulled out her bow for a well placed attack. She had a habit of jumping in and finishing the fight before he even really got in the full swing of things. Not that he'd complain about it however. it was actually something that he admired about the woman. She knew exactly how to put an end to things and didn't like to leave them to draw out longer than necessary.

  
Mjoll was helping him to his feet when the other woman came to join them, a look almost akin to joy on her face. Apparently, he'd proved himself and she was more than happy to now pass on any information that he wanted. 

  
"Maybe I'm good not really knowing, you know. Surprise and all?"

Delphine looked at him with widened eyes and Mjoll just shook her head before smacking him on the shoulder.

  
"Allanon stop it" he watched her adjust her weapons as she turned to the other woman "He didn't mean it, any information will be good honestly"

  
Mjoll had traveled with him enough for her to know that he was at least _partly_ serious with that comment but he also knew that he really should be so eager to pass up on something that might help him in the long run. It was a damn good thing she usually kept him in line or he'd be walking into just about everything blind with weapons drawn.

  
"How 'bout we go get some drink and you can start and I'll ask questions along the way?"

  
\--

 

It was always going place to place that seemed to take up most of his time, even with horses traveling took what felt like weeks to him.. Sometimes it actually _did_ take weeks.. His life had quickly went from something relatively peaceful aside from light mercenary work, to endless amounts of time crossing the plains and forests of his homeland to go back and forth between holds.

  
Making through the cold of night in order to hopefully get to a semi decent place to camp for the night was just as tiring as taking on random packs of wolves in his opinion. Not that he'd voice it aloud at the moment he doubted Mjoll would take too kindly to any whining tonight, judging by the ever present scowl she kept throwing him. She was beyond exasperated by his collecting items, even though half of the time he split the profit from their treasures.. It was the carrying of said treasure to sell it off that she often glared at him about.

 _"Ya want all of this stuff you should figure out how to carry it!"_  
  
_He'd thought himself so cunning when he'd smiled at her, trying to charm at the same time._  
  
_"But I have! We'll split it! Easier on us and easier on the horses!"_  
  
  
He should probably ask Val for some advice where the warrior was concerned when they returned.. How to get over in her good graces and hopefully figure out what she thought about the whole Aerin thing so he had someone else's thoughts on it aside from his own. Surely the man had feelings for her with the way he followed her around? But as far as he could see the two were nothing more than friends, Mjoll certainly didn't seem to be hinting any romantic feelings. They'd be married if there were he figured.  
  
  
Shaking his head he glared up at the sky and the flakes falling from it.  
  
  
"I think we should just press on Allanon, the horses can withstand it we keep this pace"

  
Would he withstand it though? Another quick look over at his companion and he decided he supposed he could.. Or at least should, if they pressed on then eventually he could collapse into an actual bed instead of the cold hard ground.  
  
  
"Aye, fine.. The quicker we make it to Winterhold, the better"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val is an A student and Allanon isn't at all surprised but please just let him sleep for more than a couple hours guys. People need sleep to function ya know.

It had taken them what felt like ages to finally get back to Winterhold. They tried to push through, only stopping to let the horses rest and to catch a few hours of sleep before heading off again but it still took them the better part of the week to get there.

It had been late at night, snow was coming down on them like it was personally trying to stop their progress. It had actually been so windy that Mjoll had opted to stay in the tavern instead of join him at the College. Not that he blamed her, the bridge itself wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to cross.

He'd silently made his way to his room and none too gracefully dropped onto the bed, sleep almost instantly claiming him.

The dreams that plagued him weren't nearly as bad as they were before he'd gone and rid himself of the wolf inside of him, much to Aelas displeasure.. She had made a point to inform him that she'd give him one more chance if he wished to be given back the 'gift' and that were Val to be interested she'd more than happily share it with her as well. But still, dreams of wandering, crossing from hold to hold still managed to chase him. He drifted in and out of a sound sleep, becoming aware of the people waking up around him only to drift back into darkness. That was until a voice started to pull him back from it.

"Allanon come on, wake up"  
  
Vals tone was warm but edged, it kept penetrating his empty dreams trying to wake him and he wasn't at all happy about it.

"Val please"  
  
It was little more than a growl but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to sleep some more in peace and not have to move.

Just a few more hours.

There was a very unladylike snort from where he knew the entrance of his room was, could actually picture her leaning against the opening.. Why didn't they have actual doors in this place? One nice enchanted lock would solve all of his problems, at least for a while.

"I will give you three more hours Allanon but no more, there's.. Things we must discuss with Tolfdir er or well that he wishes to discuss.. I may not be able to delay him much more"

Her voice held so much concern that he was actually considering getting up when a new warmth settled over his body, causing the chill that had been clinging to his bones to finally fade away. A few seconds later, the aches and pains from travelling followed suit and he felt his body relax more than it had in what felt like months. All he could really do was hm appreciatively as he buried his head under the covers once more, letting sleep drag him back under. It appeared that Val had definitely expanded her magical abilities since arriving. 

 

\--

 

When Val finally returned to wake him she filled him in on everything that had been happening since he'd left. Ancano was instigating things and the orb, well he got the feeling that she wasn't entirely happy that it was in the hall. 

"Tolfdir wants to speak with you though, I held him off with questions and helping him out with random tasks but I don't think I can find another lost item of his again Allanon"

He didn't want to smile but he couldn't help it.

"I'll go see him then, Mjoll is in town if you want to see her?"  
  
He turned to find crossed arms and an almost glare on her face.

"I'm going with you to see Tolfdir besides, it's probably best to give her some time to herself hm?"

Sighing he grabbed his bag and swiped a piece of cheese off of the plate she'd brought him.

"Hey so what spell did you use on me before I fell back to sleep? I haven't been this free of aches in ages"

He watched her pluck two apples off of the plate with a shrug.

"Just something I've picked up, maybe if you attended classes you'd know it already"

 

 --

 

He had to say that the highlight of his week thus far, was the look on the Ancanos face when Val totally and stubbornly ignored his sudden and haughty demanded 'request' of her to run an errand for him. If he could achieve the level of absolute detached regard she'd caste his way as he pursued them through the hall towards the door of the Arch-Mages quarters, he'd be able to keep away even the most doggedly persistent people unless they were Ancano, apparently.

The man seemed impervious to the look and attitude she held at the moment or maybe he simply didn't notice it? Could he possibly be oblivious to her clear displeasure at his nagging? It wouldn't surprise him with what he'd learned of him honestly.

On Vals end however, it was almost like he didn't exist to her. Save for when steely eyes landed on him and her focus swapped from her task at hand to the clear annoyance that he was providing her.

He watched the Altmer fall into complete and utter bewilderment that quickly fell into outrage at her dismissal and Vals subsequent indifference  _at_ said outrage. How she managed to make the indifference as heated as it was, was beyond him.

Clearly they'd had a couple not so great encounters since she'd arrived, which was surprising to him. Val typically got along with most people, seeming to prefer to let things go than let it cause things to become possibly volatile. It wasn't so much that she didn't care he'd learned, it was just that she appeared to not care for turmoil when it could simply be let go. But Ancano had accomplished something he hadn't seen yet. 

This might of been the first person he'd learned she actively disliked.

As Ancano ground out an angry exclamation to her silence, he would of thought that she'd spent the entirety of her time with him fighting down dragons by his side and dealing with arrogant diplomats at the air around her as she redirected him away from the Altmer and dismissed him with a literal wave of her hand.

It reminded him of Mjoll shooing away a fly and he had to reframe himself from laughing over the comparison, he doubted anyone had dared treat him like such. Everyone here begrudgingly accepted his presence, they didn't like him clearly and all held an air of suspicion but the out right air of dismissal? Being completely ignored? It was clearly new and unwelcomed to him.

But he didn't get another chance to voice his anger before she glared back at him.

"You think I'm going to help you after you barged into our training not three days ago? The woman with me practically caught the place ablaze because of how suddenly you threw open the door and startled her.. I'm sure Mirabelle discussed it with you after it was brought to her attention... Now Allanon has been summoned and I am going to get him where he needs to be. _Excuse us_."

The last of that held so much finality that it left neither him nor Ancano the chance to rebuff the statement, then she was ushering him up the stairs as the door closed them away from the now stone faced high elf behind them. He thought he might have heard a very angry utterance from behind them and couldn't help the smile at it.

"I see the two of you haven't hit it off in the least since my departure?"

She hummed as she continued to push him forward.

"He clearly deems everyone here to be inferior even though they're still learning. Thinks himself a priority and orders everyone around when they should be focusing on their lessons. It pisses me off, not to mention he's annoyingly nosy slinking around everywhere at all hours"

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The reprieve that Val had bought from Ancano barely stood from more than a conversation with the Arch-Mage and Tolfdir, not that Tolfdir was all that eager to not be observing the orb that they'd apparently painstakingly relocated into the Hall.

As soon as he'd passed on some information to him and a brief conversation with the Arch-Mage, Val and himself he had quickly excused himself to return below and that was when Ancano had come waltzing in, gaze immediately finding and latching onto Val. Apparently he was hell bent on getting her to do whatever trivial task he needed done regardless of her behavior.

Val sent him a tight smile before muttering that she'd meet back up with him soon before finally moving towards the Altmer stiffly. 

Savos hmmed a pleasant goodbye to her as she went and might have chuckled a bit at the  _'What now'_ that she ground out as she moved farther away from them.

"If she did not so persistently ignore him he wouldn't be so keen on seeking her out specifically for his errands.. It's all about pride now and possibly the chance to inconvenience her as much as he can at this point"

He sighed at the comment and shook his head turning back to Savos.

"He must not have an ounce of self preservation, just looking at her I'd turn tail and run.... Was there anything else you wanted to speak to me about Arch-Mage?"

 

\--

 

He'd spent the rest of the day with Val and his fellow students, mostly he fell into conversations between them and Val until she'd parted ways with him so that he could catch a quick nap before going to check on Mjoll. At his room he found J'zargo waiting for him.

"Ah yes! Allanon, it pleases J'zargo to finally get a moment of your time! Val speaks of you fondly and often, even with your often absence J'zargo feels as though you are a close friend"

It took all of his restraint to not simply pivot and walk back out of his room but he figured that J'zargo _was_ his friend, he at least should hear out whatever the Khajit had to say. It would also do to learn exactly what Val had shared with him in their time together, it wasn't often that people simply accepted him as a friend with as little true conversations as him and J'zargo had shared since coming to the college.

"It's good to hear that you and everyone else are getting on with Val well.. Although I'll admit to being a bit... Worried about what all she may have said about me"

J'zargo smiled and the sincere chuckle that fell from him set him a bit more at ease as he watched him settle back down into the chair he had claimed before he had entered.

"She says nothing ill of you if that is what you are worried about. But she is quick witted and charming, she pushes J'zargo to work harder, it is good to have mages of good caliber to compete against but that is not why J'zargo wished to speak with you"

Grabbing slice of bread he settled down in the other chair. Suddenly he remembered Val mentioning that J'zargo had brought up some scrolls he'd been working on.

"Is this about testing something out for you?? Val mentioned it in passing earlier today but didn't give me any true details to clue me in on it entirely"

He wasn't sure why the Khajit looked so amused at the comment.

"Perhaps she is more tricky than previously thought.. Would you be curious enough to accept J'zargos little errand?"

Several scrolls were being tilted towards him and he had to admit that Vals very brief and little detailed comment on J'zargos work had made him a tad bit curious as to what was going on while he was away.

"Val offered to test them herself but she has not ventured anywhere that the undead venture and that is what these scrolls were designed for"

Pressing his lips together, he sighed.

"Aye I'll test them out for you, there anything I need to know about them before hand?"

J'zargo shook his head and stretched in his chair before standing and slipping by him to the open door.

"J'zargo would just like to know how they work against their target and how strong the affect is, it would be wise to test several to make sure they all hold the desired effect" 

He tucked said scrolls into his pack before moving to his bed. It was about time to catch a little bit of sleep like he had planned, he had a feeling that things were going to get very very active once he ate with Mjoll and then returned to speak in length with Tolfdir.

 

 --

 

Next time Val and J'zargo were involved in something, he was going to have to ignore whatever request was presented to him. It would be a matter of self preservation, especially since this last time had gone so damn well.

His scrolls had worked, much too well and against everything in it's path. He was just lucky that no one was near him when he decided to pull them out against the undead under the College or they would have been swept up in the fire storm whirl-wind that had surrounded him. Even more so that he had drank a couple potions to steal himself against some elemental damage or he would have been more than a tad bit scorched like he was. He'd thank Val for the potions she'd made him on impulse while practicing...

Or _was_ it an impulsive thing?

Perhaps she had had a slight suspicion about the scrolls all along and that had been why she'd given them to him? Shaking his head he brushed off some ash and snow and pushed onward towards his destination..

Yes, he'd thank her but he'd also have to inform her, that he wouldn't be accepting any other requests to test things for J'zargo. Or even Brelyna, considering the story she'd passed on about her own testing of spells.. Actually maybe he would avoid helping his fellow students here in general..

Val seemed to be lucky with what she participated in so far but it really just seemed to be a couple mistakes off of permanently maiming a person, hell or killing them. Part of him was sure that if it _were_ him and not Val, that things wouldn't end quite so...

Maybe they were just lucky that it was Val here with them instead of him. The Divine seemed to favor her more in regards of luck than they did him so far. With all of the quests to save people, the endless traversing back and forth from holds, the lack of sleep and now with Quaranir appearing to him and then showing up at he College? Yet another danger to the world they knew that he had to deal with personally? And he had to deal with it as quickly as possible or risk all the lives at the College and Winterhold itself.. No, it definitely seemed like The Divines had singled him out for the lot of misfortune. Or at least with the intent to run him into the ground with exhaustion and heap upon heap of responsibility.

Had it been Vals fortune or his misfortune that had led them to meet he wondered.

As he struck down an ice wraith he figured that in the end, he was lucky to have met her and she was _unlucky_ enough to have met him. Especially since she seemed hell bent on gaining enough experience in order to be able to travel with him more often and give him a hand.

He hadn't thought that the ever present weariness of his bones would vanish so quickly as it had when the Augur pass on its information to him. Of how real the threat truly was what they needed in order to alleviate it but the moment he knew, he was sprinting back through the passages and above ground. He barely even paused his stride until he was chasing down Savos Aren to relay the information and then even against the protest of him, he was sprinting off again to Mirabelle for whatever information that she could give him.

He'd encountered Val in passing, saw the concern on her face  the moment she saw him and cut her off before she could even voice it. 

"I'm gathering supplies Val, could you get me some more of those potions?"

She practically stammered as he was pressing an empty bag into her hands, one that he full well knew he'd be leaving without. He needed her distracted enough to that he could escape the College without her running after him to help.

"O-okay, give me five minutes and I'll have every potion you could possibly ever need ready"

He smiled at the certainty in her voice and figured he was going to have to do something huge in order for her to forgive him for this.

"Thanks Val"

Once she vanished up the stairs he was out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

He hadn't explained to Mjoll why they were racing off like there was a pack of trolls gunning for them but he supposed he hadn't needed to. She had simply grabbed her things and mounted her own horse in record time. He made sure they kept their pace up until he was absolutely sure that Val wouldn't be able to track or catch up to them before letting up, though it was definitely still much faster than he normally pushed them. 

Mjoll remained silent for only so long however, once he informed them that they would be travelling through the night at she had finally cracked down on him with questions.

"So what has brought about this new fast pace of yours?"

On reflex he eased up on his reigns and let his horse slow to an easy trot.

"There's something we need to get in order to prevent something horrible from happening"

He refused to look over at the chuckle.

"This is not exactly something new Allanon, you never race off.. At most you tend to linger and possibly whine-"

He jerked so suddenly Ran halted completely, jarring him in his saddle and tossing his head at the treatment with a snort.

"I **don't** whine Mjoll, I bitterly lament the situation _at most_ "

The warmth in the laugh he received did very little to soothe him.

"You lament loudly then"

He let out a sound that might have been a growl but didn't hold the same effect that it had when he had been a werewolf and urged Ran into an easy pace ahead of Mjoll.

" _Allanon_ "

Still the warmth was there in her voice and after a moment more of hesitation he turned to find her right beside him. Worry etched in her eyes in a way that made his stomach roll.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this, which means it isn't just some other quest to complete.. It's important to you personally, what's going on?"

Mjoll listened to him as he explained everything that was happening at the College, which he was grateful for. He hadn't really shared anything about it with anyone aside from Savos and the other high ranking mages. Though when he got to the part about leaving Val in the dark and racing off to prevent her from stubbornly joining or following them, he saw her shake her head.

"The moment she realizes what you've done she is going to go straight to the people that know what's happening and I have a feeling they'll tell her what you neglected to... She is going to kick your ass for this Allanon.."

He hadn't even thought about her going to Savos or Tolfdir for information.. Apparently, Mjoll could see right through whatever expression he was making because she was shaking her head again, a very small grin on her face.

"You didn't believe she'd just sit down and wait for you to return for an explanation did you?"

Groaning he slouched a bit.

"I guess that would be too much to hope for considering how she is.. _Damn_ "

Before he could urge Ran into a faster pace, Mjoll was pulling ahead of him with a laugh.

"Come on then, we've got a staff to find!"

He watched her for a moment in a bit of awe before racing to catch up with her.. He could never quite get used to the womans eagerness to race into danger. Perhaps when it came to the women in his life he was luckier than he initially believed. Val and Mjoll had quickly become major contributors in keeping his feet on the ground and his head attached to his body.

 

\--

 

Mzulft was turning out to be just like any other dwemer ruins that he and Mjoll had ventured into. People dead or dying around them, Dwarven Spiders and Spheres, plenty of Falmer and his least favorite things to encounter underground... The chaurus that the Famler seemed to co-occupy ruins and tunnels with. He wasn't really a fan of trekking into underground tunnels but chaurus? They were what made him slink around as silently as possible the moment the atmosphere changed to what he knew they preferred, not that he hadn't been surprised a time or two by a couple taking up a location that didn't normally seem like a place the insects would prefer.

The damn things were a terror to deal with,the bites and stings were one thing but the poison they threw at you? That was on a whole other level in his opinion, something that already had wicked sharp pincers didn't need to have a way to launch attacks at something from a distance.

So the progress they were making was slow but relatively steady, which meant he was also taking every chance he could to stock up the bag of ingredients he was totting with him. Anything that he knew could be used in potions he snagged and tucked away, figuring that even though the objects may not soothe any anger that Val may have had at him, that they would at least be useful to her for practicing. Though Mjoll had assured him that trying to gift away the womans anger would only make her even angrier, he still couldn't help the want to at least try to alleviate it with functional presents.

Many times he found himself looking at the ruins in awe when they'd come to large open caverns that connected different rooms with series of ramps.

As uneasy as dwemer ruins made him, there was at least something to say for the grand stature that they had, the pathways that connected rooms to one another even in a state of destruction remained absolutely breathe taking. He often wondered along with Mjoll at the way the ruins had looked before they had fallen into the states that they were in now. 

"I bet that door is locked"

He scoffed at the hushed statement and moved to inspect the door ahead of them. They'd been lucky enough between the two of them so far, tediously picking locks here and there in order to move farther into the ruins.. He wasn't bad with picking them but he hated the effort it took to get the locks just right so that it'd respond to his tinkering.

" _Mjoll_ "

She simply shrugged and shifted to make sure that Falmer or any other creatures couldn't sneak up on them while he tried his luck on the lock.

 

\--

 

Turned out the door was locked and happened to be one of the sorts that he couldn't get to work no matter how many picks he used or how many times he stopped to regain his patience with it.. Luckily, there had been a person on the other side that had opened it the moment they had heard his unsuccessful attempt at getting it to open for them.  
  
Said person had shouted to Gavros about the length of time that he'd been waiting only to come up short when he came face to face with him and Mjoll instead of whoever he had been expecting. 

"What the... Who are you? Where's Gavros? What are you doing here? _What've you done with Gavros?_ "

He barely had a chance to respond before the man had finished up

"Ah.. Uhm.. I'm sorry but your friend Gavros is dead" he paused before raising his hands suddenly "We didn't do it though, only came upon him before he passed"

The man looked at them for a moment before turning on a swear.

"It was the Falmer, wasn't it? Curse them! They've ruined everything! If Gavros is gone, there's no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal... Without that, all our efforts are wasted. And you. If you're here for treasure, or wisdom, or anything, I'm afraid you've wasted your time."

The moment Mjoll heard him mention a crystal she was looking at him while tugging her satchel around to dig into it. She'd discovered a crystal off of one of the Falmer that they had killed and he'd promoted her to tuck it away just in case.

"This wouldn't be the crystal you're speaking of would it?"

 Luck had it that what Mjoll had found _had_ been what the man was talking about and he'd almost happily stepped aside once they'd made their way to the top the sphere he'd brought them to so that they could figure out the puzzle was there. Decimius then turned to ranting at him about sabotage, little he or Mjoll said really seemed to lessen the anger but after what felt like ages of arguing with him, they got their next location and he left at an almost run just to get away from the man.

"I don't believe he trusts mages much"

He snorted at Mjolls comment as she moved ahead of him to unlock the door she was sure would lead them to the surface quicker but her form ahead of him wasn't what his eyes found when he exited as well.

"You don't say- ah _hell_ "

The sight of all too familiar Psijic Order robes had him come to a halt.

_"You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your college at once. You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path, and you will prevail."_

He didn't even try to talk to the man before him and it was just as well, within moments of appearing he vanished just as quickly. Yet again leaving his stomach to drop and his heart to skip a beat for more than one reason. He'd be returning to the College to pass on information to Savos but also to face Val and her probable anger. Hopefully things wouldn't start to really get dangerous until they had everything they needed.

 

\--

 

The moment he and Mjoll entered the College he knew things were getting worse.

Savos, Mirabelle and Val were standing outside a barrier.

"Allanon! Ancano has barricaded himself within with the eye!"

Val caste him a heated while she spoke but instantly went back to watching Ancano within. When Savos commanded he help him and Mirabelle break the barrier he complied, motioning for Mjoll to stay back with Val but he was fully aware of the energy closing in around him and the others by the ward she was creating herself, then even more so as she moved with Mirabelle when the group moved forward.

He was aware of Savos shouting at Ancano, more so of Mirabelle and Val moving for Savos as Mirabelle yelled for them move away from the Altmer before he turned on them.

First his hearing went out, just as white exploded around them and everything was overtaken by it.

He wasn't sure how long the effects of whatever Ancano did lasted, just that it took much too long for his eyes to focus and his body to move like he wanted and there was a horrible ringing in his ears. When he finally managed to get onto his feet, his eyes first went to the Eye of Magus and Ancano shrouded by what felt like an even more powerful barrier. Then a groan pulled him away and he found Mirabelle leaning against a column and Val kneeling beside her, hands glowing with what he knew was a strong healing spell.

"Easy, just let me make sure you're okay Mirabelle don't move yet"

The woman tried to swat Vals hands away but she remained determined to see to what she was doing anyhow.

"We must find Savos, he must have been blown clear by the explosion. Allanon! Are you all right? Can you walk? I need you on your feet. We're in trouble here"

He caught Val glance up with relief before turning her attention back to Mirabelle, the warm glow from her hand intensifying. 

"I think I'm okay but what about you?"

She shook her head and gave a slight glare at Val before resting her head back against the column and closed her eyes.

"I'll be fine... Better than fine if Val has anything to say about it. I just need a minute to catch my breath.. _Go_ you must find Savos"

When he paused still, Val caste a look back up at him.

"We'll be fine here, once I'm sure everything is okay here I'll join you" he watched her eyes quickly glance behind him to Ancano "Go, who knows what the hell he's going to do"

Outside he found Mjoll and the others in shock, Tolfdir crouching by Savos with a grim look on his face and he didn't even need the words to know that he was dead.

 

 


End file.
